The Enigma Of Rayquaza
by Okapi
Summary: A lone trainer in the Hoenn region hits upon something extraordinary.....I don't own anything to do with Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside Petalburg Woods, an extraordinary event was about to take place. From the highest reaches of the Ozone Layer, a rayquaza descended into the leafy depths of the dense foliage towards a mysterious lake. It appeared to know instinctively where it was going, as well as the best manner by which to navigate its sinuous form through the closely-packed trees. The legendary dragon was so engrossed in its quest that it failed to pay any attention to its surroundings for any form of danger. Without warning, metal grappling hooks shot from between the trees to wrap tightly around the rayquaza's long body in different locations, sending a crippling shot of electricity into the beast to halt any kind of struggle. Roaring loudly as it attempted to thrash in pain; the rayquaza's fights were futile as its captors revealed themselves along with the large machine they were using to subdue the pokemon.

"Sweet capture, how much d'ya reckon Giovanni's gonna give us for this one?" a very tall, heavily built man wearing a t-shirt sporting a large R on the front of it asked his colleague.

"Can't say for certain, though should be a very nice amount, Ned," his associate, a slightly-built woman with red hair and a fitted top adorning the same large R on it, responded coolly, "just think, we're the only members in Team Rocket to get our hands on a rayquaza!! We need to move it back to our temporary base before we contact him, though. We _do_ want to give Giovanni a live rayquaza as opposed to an electrified hunk of meat, which is what it'll turn into if we don't move out!!" Ned jumped into the large tank from which the grappling hooks had extended, signalling for the woman to join him. Then, he swiftly turned the vehicle around before thundering through the trees towards an exit to the forest. However, the Team Rocket members' efforts had not gone unwitnessed……

Just a short distance from the lake on the other side, a young female trainer had heard the rayquaza's distress calls and came running from her intense training. Roughly 5ft 10 with shoulder-length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes as well as a mask across the lower half of her face, she quickly withdrew a pokeball from her inside pocket.

"Go, Bennett!!" she cried as she tossed it into the air. An arcanine materialised beside the trainer sporting an unusual thick collar, modified saddle on its back as well as reins trailing from the collar backwards. It turned around to wait further commands from its mistress.

"Bennett, take this tracking magnet and stick it to the rear of the tank which went off through the trees on the other side!! Once you've done this, come back here so we can follow it!! A rayquaza needs our help," the trainer called loudly to be heard over the racket the tank had been making. The large dog-like pokemon took the metallic band between his teeth before sprinting away in the wake of Team Rocket. In the interim of Bennett's absence, the trainer called out a magnificent pidgeot with pure golden plumage as opposed to pink highlights.

"Fiero, fly for help from any other trainers you can find!! Lead them to where the rest of us will be; we need to save that rayquaza!!" No sooner had the trainer barked her orders to the bird than Fiero flew high above the trees and out of sight. Once Bennett had returned, the trainer climbed astride the saddle, gave the arcanine a slight flick of the ear and they dashed swiftly off in pursuit of the captured rayquza.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Meanwhile, Ned and his female associate were fast approaching an imposing skyscraper building several miles from any town or city in the Hoenn region. This was the first Team Rocket base to be erected in the area, swiftly brought in after both Team Magma and Team Aqua disbanded following their disastrous ambitions to increase the spread of the land/oceans. Giovanni had been alerted by grunts scouting the area of a pokemon far more powerful than either Groudon or Kyogre, when Rayquaza had appeared from the heavens to quell the earth-shattering battle between the leviathans. Sending his highest ranking officer to oversee the Team Rocket expansion into Hoenn, Giovanni had then subsequently placed a bounty on Rayquaza for any agents who brought it in alive to the new base.

"Damn, Kelly, that monster doesn't know when to quit!!" Ned groaned as the rayquaza continued to roar indignantly.

"What do you expect? They don't refer to that thing as the legendary dragon for nothing," she responded simply, "Besides, as soon as we get it to Dr Leonhart, that's our part of the job done. We can then contact Giovanni and collect what's coming to us!!" She stopped the tank in front of a large shuttered door at the base of the building before beeping its horn three times. As the doors crept open, Kelly inched the vehicle safely into the hidden hanger where there also lurked a helicopter, a private jet, a motorbike and a large 4X4 all-terrain vehicle. All of these things had the trademark R on them somewhere. Jumping out of the tank, Ned and Kelly greeted an older man whose jet black hair was starting to show signs of greying. Wearing a pair of black trousers and a long white lab coat, the man walked around to the door in the tank through which the rayquaza had been pulled into. Ignoring the enraged roars coupled with the renewed futile efforts of struggle, he simply let out a gengar which unleashed heavy hypnosis waves upon the imprisoned pokemon. Once it had settled into a deep sleep, the man finally turned to address Ned and Kelly.

"Ah, I see you were successful in catching the beast, unlike so many of your colleagues!!" Dr Leonhart's voice was silky yet icy at the same time, "I was indeed beginning to lose hope that we would ever obtain one, Giovanni has been growing increasingly restless of late. I shall start work on it immediately; the both of you are hereby dismissed from my sight!!" Glowering at their superior, both Ned and Kelly stalked out of the room in complete silence until the door had slid shut behind them.

"I don't get why he gets to be Giovanni's number two!! He's way too arrogant for his own good, not to mention lacks the muscle to be anything intimidating to anybody in the organisation!!" Kelly growled before casting a dirty look at the door she'd just walked through.

"Beats me, although I hear he can do terrifying things to pokemon that would make your blood run cold to think about," Ned muttered back, "Anyway, he's not our problem. Let's go to the main boardroom where we can contact Giovanni to update him, then collect our reward."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting slowly as the trainer and Bennett approached the Team Rocket building. Following the captured tank at a relatively sedate pace given the arcanine's speed capabilities, the trainer took special care not to let either Ned or Kelly know that they were being followed. Using her newly-acquired Pokenav to read the signal being transmitted from her planted homing device, the trainer purposely took her time in pursuit, also realising that her chances of rescuing the rayquaza would be higher if the attempt was carried out at night. Fiero had yet to return from the mission he had been sent on earlier that day, which troubled the trainer slightly. However, if she had to confront Team Rocket in their headquarters alone, then so be it.

"Right, Bennett, let's do a flame wheel to break through that door!!" she cried after they made their way around to the hanger door. The arcanine didn't need to be told twice before he broke into a sprint. The faster he got, the more flames appeared around his body until neither human nor pokemon could be distinguished underneath the gigantic fireball. An alarm sounded as soon as they blasted through the door, which prompted the trainer to quickly leap from Bennett's back.

"Bennett, return!! Go, Bolty!!" In the place of the withdrawn arcanine, a handsome jolteon appeared from its pokeball.

"Bolty, use thunder fang on the fusebox over there!! Quickly kill the lights as well as the security cameras!!" The jolteon sprang in the direction his mistress had been pointing. After giving the fusebox an electrically-charged bite which shorted out the power in the building, he returned to the trainer's side with a pleased "Jolt! Jolt!"

­­­­­

"Hey, what the…?!" Ned started as he heard the intruder alarm start and stop suddenly. He jumped to his feet when the lights also went out.

"Let's go, looks like we brought more than a rayquaza back from our mission," Kelly stated shortly before tossing a pokeball into the air. A banette came from inside and immediately produced a Will-O-Wisp flame which it held between its hands as though it were a candle. Kelly was absolutely livid at this turn of events. Herself and Ned had been in the middle of a teleconference with Giovanni regarding their successful capture when the power had gone out. There was no way she would let anyone get in the way of her promotion and bonus that Giovanni had promised her only a few minutes previously. Ned wordlessly pulled out a pokeball of his own from which an abomasnow emerged.

Knowing that she wouldn't have much time before Rocket agents would find her, the trainer wasted no time in leaving the hanger. With Bolty lighting the way courtesy of sparks from his fur, she navigated along the corridors, senses alert for anything that would indicate where the rayquaza was being kept as well as oncoming danger. Loud, electric crackling drew her attention after she walked for what seemed like an eternity to a door. Light was shining through the crack of the door, so she silently pushed it open. Inside the room beyond was a truly horrific sight. The rayquaza was restrained by the same kind of grappling hooks that had been implemented in its capture, with a weavile blasting its body with Ice Beam and an electabuzz firing bolts of its Thunder attack into the dragon. The only thing keeping the captive beast from crying out was a thick muzzle around its mouth; however its eyes were screwed up in pain.

"Do not fight it!! You _will _submit to us, Team Rocket, and acknowledge us as your masters!!" Dr Leonheart's voice resounded manically, "It's only a matter of time, your will cannot stand against our supreme power!! _Obey!!_"

"I think you're the one who should be showing respect, you piece of scum!! Cynder, Bolty, get that rayquaza down and out of here!! Bennett, give this slimeball's pokemon a taste of pain with your flamethrower!!" The trainer launched herself at Dr Leonheart's surprised form before he could react to counteract her swift orders. Flying overhead straight towards the captive rayquaza, a salamance carrying Bolty positioned itself underneath the creature's form while the jolteon was quick to act on biting into the grappling hooks as fast as he could. Bennett was fiercely locked in an uneven match against the weavile and electabuzz as the trainer punched lumps out of Dr Leonheart.

"I know you……you're Sam Blaze!!" he spat through a mouthful of blood, "I guess I should be honoured that such a skilled trainer like yourself has infiltrated our base so artfully, although you have overlooked a slight problem." Before she could question the scientist, Sam gasped as three sharp blades pierced through her body from behind with such momentum that they protruded through her front. As her vision started to blur, she could only look down helplessly as her own blood poured thickly from her body before she collapsed into darkness. Bennett turned his concentration from the battle to his mistress for a split moment after seeing her fall, which gave his opponents the chance they needed: the electabuzz smacked him with a thunderpunch while the weavile ripped into the arcanine with metal claws. Dr Leonheart drew himself up onto his feet, wiping blood from his nose and mouth as he did so.

"About time you layabouts got here!! That self-righteous, if incredibly dim-witted, trainer has seriously messed up my plans. Would you be so kind as to dispose of her salamence and jolteon next?!" Kelly and Ned simply shrugged as though the pokemon in question's efforts to free the rayquaza was of no importance to them. Standing beside them, looking particularly pleased with itself for aiming so true, an abomasnow charged upon the overwhelmed Bennett, smacking into him with its wood hammer attack. Both agents knew the gravity of the situation, but secretly enjoyed watching the bloodied scientist being beaten to a pulp as well as squirm over the prospect of Giovanni's reaction if the rayquaza was freed. Once they had enough of this, before either of them could say anything, a large hole appeared in the ceiling above them with large chunks of concrete and building debris flying everywhere.

"Fiero, get Sam out of there!! Silas, use ice beam on the pokemon attacking that arcanine!! Storm, use your wing attack on the console keeping that rayquaza prisoner!!" As the dust cleared, the rocket agents and the scientist looked up to see a spirited young woman sitting astride a staraptor. At one side was a dragonite which descended upon the electabuzz, weavile and abomasnow and at her other side flew the golden pidgeot Sam had sent for help earlier on that day, now racing towards his trainer. He launched ferocious whirlwinds at Ned, Kelly and Dr Leonheart, sending them all flying out of the room through the door they had initially entered. The young woman, 5ft7 in height with long brown hair and piercing grey eyes wearing an outfit typical of a pokemon co-ordinator, threw herself onto the salamence's back while her staraptor finished helping Bolty destroy the hooks holding the rayquaza. When she saw that her dragonite had Bennett on its back and Fiero was supporting Sam's unconscious form, she instructed all the pokemon to fly straight up and out of the building, pausing for a moment once she was a good distance away.

"Silas, blast a hyper beam at that building!!" she shouted while stroking the unconscious rayquaza in an attempt to reassure it, for the beast was still writhing in pain. The dragonite fired his most powerful attack at the Team Rocket lair, not stopping until it erupted in a gigantic explosion. Satisfied, his trainer gently whispered to the salamence she was riding to go and the four flying pokemon sped off into the night, leaving a burning inferno in their wake.

The co-ordinator rushed straight to a brand new building in the Hoenn region labelled a Pokemospital, which catered for both people's illnesses/injuries as well as those of pokemon. It was a revolutionary idea brought about by the Nurse Joy of Lavaridge Town, after she had witnessed the logistics presented by how remote her hometown was in relation to medical help reaching both humans and pokemon. This Pokemospital was the first to be erected outside of Lavaridge Town, having been built in Rustboro City in response to the onslaught of young trainers coming from Petalburg Woods at the start of their journeys. Sam's injuries, severe when initially inflicted by the abomasnow, had reached life-threatening point by the time of their arrival. Nurse Joy had been consulted by the surgeon who was cleaning up the bloody holes, which she identified had been caused by a round of icicle spears fired at high speed. After giving her verdict on how best to treat the wounds to ensure all traces of the ice were removed, the nurse returned to nursing the pokemon who had been rushed in with the trainer. All were healthy apart from Bennett, who'd suffered terrible bruising and deep gashes along his striped body where the metal claw attacks had torn through his coat and into his skin. The rayquaza's life was hanging in the balance. Both the relentless pummelling of ice and the burning intensity of electricity had taken a heavy toll on the beast, with the nurses powerless to do anything further than support it and pray for a recovery.

After sixteen hours of intense surgery, Sam was finally moved into a private room. She had been hooked up to a ventilator to supply her with oxygen and monitor her signs, but had come through the procedure. The co-ordinator who had rescued her sat beside her bed, refusing to take any food or liquid until the girl on the bed woke up. It wasn't until the second day after the operation that Sam started to stir. Feeling disorientated coupled with the sensation of having been hit by a car, she forced her eyes open painfully before quickly dragging the oxygen mask from her face. The memory of being impaled by something came back to her slowly as she trailed her eyes over the sleeping form curled up in the chair beside her bed.

"Rachel Love, I'd never have guessed _you_ of all people would respond to Fiero's call for help," she spoke lowly as the grey eyes opened in front of her, "I would assume that you didn't know Fiero was my pidgeot, but we both know you knew Fiero back when I caught him as a pidgey." Rachel flinched visibly at both the sneering words and the frail tone in which they were spoken. She expected to be treated less than warmly once Sam saw her again, but the physical weakness in her tone was even more upsetting.

"Believe it or not, Sam, I've been purposely looking for you. Storm first spotted Fiero looking for something, then when your golden bird saw me, he started cooing away at me before leading me to where you were," she explained, "I'm only sorry I didn't arrive sooner, perhaps I could've stopped those bastards from almost killing you. It was icicle spear attack which they hurt you with, an abomasnow unleashed it upon you. You were almost dead when I got you here." Tears slid down her face as Rachel finished talking, she looked away while trying to repress thoughts of what would've happened had she been any later. Sam squirmed uncomfortably as guilt flooded through her system. There had been many times she had envisioned bumping into her childhood friend again, more than fifteen years after they had parted company. So many harsh words lingered on her tongue, the old emotional hurt flaring deep within her heart, yet she could not bring herself to give them voice.

"Well, thank you very much for saving my life, Rachel," she said instead, her tone still very weak, "We've got a lot of things to talk about before we're anywhere close to fine, but it can wait until another day. For now, please come over so I can at least give you a cuddle." As the two women hugged, memories of their pokemon journeys starting came back into the front of their minds.

"_Wow, we get our first pokemon today!!" squealed a ten year old Sam Blaze._

"_I know!! I can't wait to get a vulpix to train!!" echoed a child Rachel Love. Both girls skipped along the main street of Sa Coma Town towards Professor Oak's ranch. A little town situated between Pallet Town and Newbark Town, any new pokemon trainers took a fire pokemon as their starter as per tradition. Because of the close proximity to Pallet Town, it fell to Professor Oak to give any youngsters from this little town their first pokemon. They had a choice from three fire-types: growlithe, vulpix or charmander. _

"_Vulpix's alright, but I'm dying to get a growlithe," Sam replied lazily as the outskirts of Pallet Town started to loom in the distance. _

"_Let's promise to be bestest friends forever on our journeys, no matter what happens, Sam," Rachel stated with a solemn look on her face. Sam turned and grabbed her friend in a tight hug._

"_You can bet on it, Rachel!!"_

The girls were interrupted from their reverie by a polite cough. Looking over at the door to the hospital room, they saw Nurse Joy and an unfamiliar doctor waiting beside her.The moment broken, both girls hastily let go and determinedly avoided eye contact as the doctor approached the bed.

"Well, hello there, Sam," he said cheerfully, "My name's Dr. Proctor and I'll be monitoring your condition while you're recovering. Nurse Joy has assisted our surgeon during his operation on you, as your injuries were pokemon-related. She's also kindly agreed to help myself in determining the best course of treatment for you." Sam glared in response to this doctor. Short brown hair with a dimpled chin and soft brown eyes, his whole persona was indicative of a guy accustomed to female patients fawning over him. _Well, you're very much barking up the wrong tree here, mate!!_

"Nurse, where's my arcanine? How's the rayquaza doing?" she asked instead, all of her attention directed at the beautiful nurse standing beside Dr Proctor.

"Your arcanine, Bennett I believe he's called, is making a swift recovery. His injuries were almost as severe as your own, but they're healing very well. But, I should warn you that he will have scarring along the length of his body. Cosmetically, he's no longer contest material, but he'll be back to fighting fit," she replied tentatively, "the rayquaza, however, is a very different story. By the time Rachel got it here, the poor thing was gravely hurt and continued to deteriorate. We did everything possible, however it died in the early hours of this morning." Sam looked away abruptly as tears started to fall down her face. She'd almost lost her life doing what she believed to be right, saving a magnificent pokemon from a terrible fate of enforced slavery. To learn that her efforts had been ultimately useless was crushing to bear.

"Eh, Nurse, is there any chance of taking Sam to see her pokemon? Or perhaps, bringing them to the room?" Rachel asked gently.

"I shall have to take both of you along to the pokemon wing of the Pokemospital once Dr Proctor has completed his examination, anyway. Now, let's get started," she responded happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The examination lasted almost an hour, with both medical professionals reviewing Sam's injuries as well as her vital stats. The conclusion was that she had sustained slight nerve damage in her right shoulder, three broken ribs in her left side and a fractured pelvis where the icicle spears had torn through her. The prognosis was fairly mixed: she could potentially recover back to three-quarters of her previous condition, but she would have to undergo intense physiotherapy on her right shoulder after resting her body completely to allow her pelvis and ribs time to heal. The extent to which she recovered would also depend on her mental well being during this time.

"Well, I really hate to break this to you both, but I can't really go home and put my feet up for anything from six months to a year!!" she snapped, "For one thing, I don't have a home to go back to!! Secondly, I'm many miles from what you could call my hometown with my trusty arcanine laid up as well. Therefore, not only do I not have a means of transport to get back, but I have nowhere to go even if I did!!" Her brief surge of strength spent, she sagged back onto her bed, closing her eyes as she tried to fight off a wave of nausea caused by her sudden movement. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Dr Proctor and Nurse Joy had both left the room, so it was only herself and Rachel remaining.

"Sam, I was meaning to ask you about this," she started gently, "I tried to reach your mother to let her know about you when you were being operated on. She told me simply that she had no daughter and hung the phone up on me. Do you want to tell me about it?" Sam gazed briefly into the warm grey eyes that were gently coaxing her out of herself.

"My mother cut me out of her life over six years ago now, when she finally realised that her champion trainer daughter didn't want a boyfriend, but instead a girlfriend. Since then, I've spent my life travelling from town to town, staying in Pokemon Centres and occasionally taking a break at Samuel's ranch," as she told her story, Sam looked out of the window of her room, "he's continued to be a very good friend to me, as well as something of a surrogate father. But, I really don't see how I could stay at his for the time I need to recover. The best solution I can think of is asking Nurse Joy or Samuel to help me look for a place of my own to buy, I've got more than enough money saved from my victories." Rachel leapt from her chair at these despondent suggestions. She simply wouldn't believe that her childhood friend, so fiery and stubborn in nature, could be so defeatist when faced with her own ill health.

"I can't believe you're not willing to fight your way back to health!!" she shouted, "For crying out loud, Sam, you've been wandering since your mother shut you out of her life over something so narrow-minded!! It doesn't automatically mean everyone else you know will give you the same treatment. I know I messed things up between us years ago, but I'm willing to start over. Why don't you stay at my place until you're well again? I own a mansion in the Sinnoh region, with giant gardens and tight security. I won't take No for an answer from you, technically you owe me because I saved your life!! What I ask from you in return for food and room at my home is that you help me care for my pokemon. You can bring your own over as well, the house itself is large enough for you to have your pick of any bedroom you want." Sam could only look back with her mouth agape at this suggestion. It had been over fifteen years since she had last spoken to Rachel, now she was asking Sam if she wanted to live with her for a minimum of six months!! It was entirely ridiculous; the only thing which kept her from rejecting was the solemn knowledge: Sam owed Rachel a life debt. This was something they had been raised as children to respect should the need ever arise of one.

"Take me to where Nurse Joy is with my pokemon, you know fine well I can't protest against you," she hissed angrily as she manoeuvred herself into the wheelchair beside her bed. Dr Proctor had advised that, while her pelvis was mending, Sam was to spend as little time on her feet as possible. Rachel had a very big smile on her face as she pushed Sam out of the room and down the corridor.

"BENNETT!!" Sam cried with joy as her faithful arcanine limped over to her side, his tail wagging excitedly. Her heart ached with guilt and sorrow as she noted the many wounds slashed into his body, bound with bandages made from mareep fleece. His eyes were dulled in spite of their shining joy at seeing their master again, which served to remind Sam that she was not the only one who would need a long time to recover. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw the doors to the pokemon ward open and through them stepped a much older man wearing a white lab coat. Grey hair with dark brown eyes, with only slight crinkling at the sides of his eyes indicating age on an otherwise flawless face.

"Ah, Sam, I'm very pleased to see you up and around," Professor Oak said brightly, "I just arrived this morning after Rachel contacted me about what had happened." Sam glanced just behind her old friend where she saw his dragonite resting peacefully. Like its trainer, in spite of its great age, this pokemon had very few outward physical signs of getting old and slowing down.

"Samuel, I appreciate you coming here," she finally responded, "I'm sorry I couldn't have saved the rayquaza from dying. The one consolation I'm trying to draw out of all of this is knowing that Team Rocket don't have their hands on that poor creature anymore." Professor Oak placed a hand on the dejected trainer's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm really just thankful you're alive. While opposing dark forces such as Team Rocket wherever possible is a duty of any decent trainer or coordinator, to lose one's life because of this isn't something I actively encourage," he said solemnly, "Now, Sam, there's another reason I have come here to see you today. Nurse Joy and I have something very important to ask of you. If you'll come this way with us." Rachel pushed the confused trainer out of the pokemon ward and down towards the pokemon incubators, Bennett limping slowly alongside the wheelchair. As they entered the maternity wing together, the group of people stopped when Professor Oak gestured at one large egg in particular.

"When the nurses carried out an autopsy of the rayquaza to ascertain cause of death, they couldn't believe their eyes when they came across this egg," he explained, "it was located beneath the rayquaza's diaphragm and above its stomach in a vacuous space. My theory is the reason the legendary dragon left its territory of the Ozone Layer was to lay this egg in the lake hidden within Petalburg Woods that day. Now, this has never been recorded happening before by any pokemon researcher in history, so we have gained something very privileged here. However, if the true identity of this egg got out, then there's no doubt in my mind that Team Rocket would do anything in their power to obtain it. Sam, I know you're very ill at the moment, but I wanted to ask you if you would take charge of this rayquaza egg, at least ensure it's incubated until it hatches? There are some studies I would like to do on this baby when it makes an appearance." Sam's jaw hung in the air as she took in the sight of the egg in front of her. As far as pokemon scientists had known, rayquazas did not reproduce in the standard way.

"B-but, if this egg was to be left in a deep lake, how can I hope to simulate that to ensure it hatches, Samuel?" she stammered, "I've got a dragon pokemon of my own who could certainly guard and nurture the egg until it hatches, but you're talking about placing it in a deep body of water also. Not to sound negative or anything, but I won't exactly have access to something like that anytime soon!!" She was incredulous still at this turn of events. Not only would she have to recuperate herself along with Bennett, but now she was responsible for an egg containing one of the most powerful of all known pokemon. She closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose, willing for her suddenly heavy head to clear and present some solution to this predicament. She leapt slightly off her chair when she felt a soft, warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Opening her eyes, she once more found herself looking into Rachel's comforting grey gaze.

"Let me take care of everything, Sam. You're not alone in this, just sit back, relax and trust me," she whispered softly. Exhausted from the emotional upheaval of that morning, Sam sank back into her wheelchair, letting her eyes close as she drifted off.

"FOOLS!!" Giovanni screamed at the three individuals kneeling at his feet. It had taken his forces over a day to search the site of what had previously been the Hoenn base for Team Rocket. Rachel's dragonite, Silas, had left a terrible pile of rubble and debris of what was the intimidating skyscraper. Once Ned, Kelly and Dr Leonheart had been uncovered badly injured but alive, Giovanni ordered that they be detained in the medical wing of his base until they were at least conscious. Now they were awake, they were facing their leader's wrath for the failure of keeping hold of the rayquaza for him.

"B-but sir, it wasn't our fault!!" Kelly squealed pleadingly. This was subsequently replaced by a scream of agony as a venusaur lurking in the shadows struck her body with its powerful vine whip.

"I ask only that you capture a rayquaza for me," Giovanni said slowly, pacing while ignoring his employee's cries, "keep the dragon incapacitated until I arrive, or until Dr Leonheart on my orders manages to bend its will so that it will become Team Rocket's greatest weapon. What do I find instead when I come here, despite assurances you had succeeded? MY HOENN BASE IN RUINS, A NUMBER OF VERY POWERFUL POKEMON DEAD, PLUS NEWS THAT THE RAYQUAZA IN QUESTION HAS DIED!!" The louder his voice rose, the heavier his venusaur's blows became upon not just Kelly, but Ned and Dr Leonheart as well.

"S-sir, please give us another chance!! We can bring you a-an even more p-powerful rayquaza than the previous one!! A-also, we'll find the trainers who destroyed the Hoenn base and bring them to you for p-personal punishment," Dr Leonheart pleaded, gasping as each blow struck home.

"I may consider this suggestion in time, but for now, all three of you will be reassigned to work as Team Rocket field agents, alongside Jessie, James and their pathetic Meowth. Now, get out of my sight, back to the medical wing!!" None of the trio waited to be told again, all of them clambering to get out of the door to Giovanni's office.


	4. Chapter 4

The following weeks passed swiftly for Sam without much incident. The day after the revelation about the rayquaza egg, she had been whisked away along with her pokemon to Rachel's mansion in a fast-moving all terrain 4x4 car. Due to the important cargo, this had been done with an armed police escort led by Rustboro City's Officer Jenny. The mansion itself was very grand and shielded from curious eyes by the thick trees which surrounded it and very high fences erected when Rachel had moved in. Sam could feel herself grow more and more frustrated as the days passed by in this place. A fever had torn through her fragile form not long after her arrival due to her injuries, so this had postponed the day she could go around the grounds in her wheelchair. She longed to feel the sun on her face again, as well as the wind rush past as she rode on Bennett's back. Her beloved arcanine had also been restricted to the room with his mistress, although his wounds were now almost healed, he refused to leave Sam's side except when necessary.

"Hey there, I brought you some lunch," Rachel spoke tentatively from the doorway. Things between the old friends had gone from civil to frosty after they had relocated here. Neither of them had discussed the past events which had driven them apart previously, but Rachel knew this would have to be confronted eventually. Sam turned her head from the window where she had been gazing out listlessly to meet the grey eyes across the room. Her heart did its involuntary leap every time she saw Rachel's eyes and unsure smile. Time had been very generous to her old friend, to Sam she was even more beautiful than she had been all those years ago. In spite of her frustration at her current invalid status, the recent brushes with death had reminded the stubborn trainer how precious life was.

"Rachel," she sighed eventually, "I think it's time we talked. We need to clear the air if I'm to live with you for the next six months or so. Please, come and sit with me? Eat with me?" Although her facial expression didn't change, Sam could see the smile in the other girl's eyes at this request as well as discomfort. Perhaps this wouldn't be as awkward as she herself thought. The girls ate their sandwiches in silence, looking down occasionally at Bennett's sleeping form on the floor.

"Why did you come to my aid that night?" Sam finally broke the silence, "You made it absolutely clear fifteen years ago that you never wanted anything to do with me again. You ignored my warnings about Wallace as well, that he was a womaniser and in the end, you would only get cheated by him. I remember the last words you spoke to me that fateful day!!"

"_What would you know of relationships?! You're only a pathetic dyke who's jealous of the charisma Wallace has, not to mention our love!!" a seventeen year old Rachel shouted angrily. Her childhood friend and travelling companion had just tried to warn the brunette about the young male coordinator's promiscuous behaviour, which she had witnessed earlier that day when she caught him kissing another girl. Sam had not expected such an aggressive backlash from Rachel, each word cut through her like a sharp knife as it reached her ears._

"_Why would I be jealous of that ponce?!" she screamed as tears started to run down her face, "Rachel, you know how much our friendship means to me!! The last thing I want is to see you have your heart broken. I can't help the fact I don't like men, how dare you throw that back in my face!!" She was on her knees beside Bennett, clutching to his striped fur as her heart burned with emotional pain. Rachel sniffed and abruptly turned away from the blonde._

"_Whatever, he told me you'd try a stunt like this," she replied coldly, "I never want to see you or speak to you again. I hope you enjoy leading a lonely life."_

Rachel shuddered as she also remembered that horrible day. She had been such a bitch to Sam when her friend had simply been trying to warn her. Wallace's two-timing ways had finally been confirmed to Rachel six months after the friends had parted company at the age of seventeen. Her response when Wallace had bluntly told her that he wanted to marry Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four, whom he had been having an affair for over a year in secret, was to get her ninetales Bunton to roast his coordinator wardrobe with her powerful flamethrower.

"I came because like I told you before, I had been looking for you," she explained finally, "Sam, I've missed our friendship so much these many years. I may have become one of the best coordinators of all time, just as you became the youngest pokemon trainer to ever win the League contests in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh, but I carried the regret with me always that I broke us apart. I said I hoped you would enjoy a lonely life, but in reality, that's what I set myself up for. I didn't track you down to try and pick up where we left off, for we are different people since then, but at the very least to apologise to you." She dropped her eyes from the level blue orbs scrutinising her as she spoke every word. Sam merely turned her head to look out her bedroom window once more listlessly, but also deep in thought.

"I can't say I've led a lonely life," she murmured, "My mother disowning me was hurtful in the beginning, but I've come to terms with it now. All I hate is the fact I've had a nomadic lifestyle. I kept going from region to region to forget you and what you put me through, but you've always held a special place in my heart, Rachel. Now, at my weakest both physically and emotionally, it's ironic that I'm happiest that it's you who's by my side now." Tears ran down her face at this admission, of joy and pain mixed together from the years of keeping it all inside. She barely felt Rachel's arms as they encircled her frame, nor her head as it was being lain gently against the warm shoulder.

In the gardens of Rachel's mansion, a lone salamence lay curled up on the bottom of a deep swimming pool. Behaviour of this sort was very unusual for this dragon pokemon to exhibit, but a closer look revealed a large egg which her scaly tail had wrapped tenderly around. On her mistress's orders, Cynder had guarded the precious rayquaza egg since they had moved six weeks previously, only surfacing for air, food and when she needed to sleep from her vigil. Similar to a crocodile, Cynder had translucent third eyelids which meant she could see underwater without water going into her eyes as well as her nostrils being able to close tight for the same purpose. Her lung capacity was very large in proportion for her size so she could hold her breath for just under thirty minutes at a time. Even her magnificent red wings which powered her through the air, beneath any body of water were transformed into powerful flippers that moved her faster than an orca if the need was great enough. Adaptations for hunting any manner of prey now served in the dragon's duty of incubating the orphaned egg. One morning as the sun slowly rose, Cynder was disturbed from a mild doze by rippling in the water. Instinctively tensing, her predatory instincts took over as she lunged at the newcomer. She swam at the intruder with such force that both of them burst out of the pool and onto the nearby lawn. Her red eyes burned dangerously as she took in the sight of another dragon pokemon, taller than herself with an orange hide.

"Silas!! You know better than to sneak into the pool like that!!" she growled dangerously, "Good thing for you I check before I attack, otherwise you'd be an early morning treat in my stomach right now!!" The dragonite shook his head as he got back up onto his feet. Where Cynder walked on four legs, he only used his hind two to balance on and, as a result, was a lot taller than the salamence. His deep brown eyes held benevolent warmth which he tried to transmit to the irate female in front of him. Lowering his body posture in a sign of submission, he approached her slowly.

"Cynder, I didn't mean to disturb you so suddenly," he rumbled," I merely came to ask if you wanted me to take over guarding the egg while you have some sleep, perhaps a bite to eat as well. Rachel's left out a large bowl of diced seaking for you." In spite of his superior size and bulk, the dragonite was no match for a salamence if it ever came to a battle. Also, where dragonites were peaceful by nature, salamence were just as savage by comparison. Cynder contemplated this offer, while her stomach rumbled loudly she was still terribly wary of the young dragonite. Especially when it came to protecting the little one entrusted to her by Sam.

"I could use a snack," she admitted while licking her lips, "not to mention a long nap in the morning sun sounds divine right now. However, Silas, guard the egg as if it were your own hatchling!! Do not let your defences down for even a second." The male simply rolled his eyes as the salamence walked over slowly to where the meal had been left out for her. While Cynder's kind was graceful in the air and in water, their legs were too short to allow a pace faster than a slow walk on the ground. Silas gently nuzzled the egg as he approached it before he wrapped his tail around it gently. He remembered the terrible night when his mistress had raced in through the building to rescue a trapped rayquaza, as well as the knowledge the little one would never know its parent. Resting gently in the pool, he allowed his mind to wander back to the house. Cynder's trainer still resided in there most of the time, although he had seen her come out into the garden for longer periods of time, Silas could tell that she was still very weak. The rest of the pokemon this stranger owned were now living in the mansion as well and for the most part had settled in relatively well. Indeed, he was so lost in his thoughts that the dragonite wasn't aware at first of twinges at his side. Looking down as they became more frequent, he was astounded to see cracks had formed in the egg shell. Before he had time to react, the egg blew apart completely and the life that had been inside was racing for the surface. As it broke into the open air, the young hatchling opened its mouth and let out a terrible:

"RAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

The shriek brought Rachel running from the house, with Sam following close behind astride Bennett. Although her pelvis had healed fully, the fever which had wracked her system had left the trainer too weak to walk very far unaided. This had been the first time she had gone outside since arriving at the mansion. Both girls were awestruck and terrified by the sight that greeted them in the early morning sky. The rayquaza which had hatched was a lot shorter in length than its parent had been, with scales as black as the darkest night. The result of this unusual colouring was the yellow markings its kind were famous for stood out even more vividly, as well as the intense yellow eyes appearing to hold a dark malevolence within.

"Go, Bolty!! You ride Cynder up so you're level with the rayquaza, then give it a shot of Thunderwave!!" Sam shouted loudly. Her faithful jolteon, who had been watching the morning's events from the side of the pool, leapt onto the blue dragon's back and the pair rose swiftly into the sky. The rayquaza roared angrily at Cynder before unleashing a twister attack. This almost unseated Bolty, but he managed to keep his balance by digging his claws into the salamence's back.

"Bolty, zap that pipsqueak now, before I throw you off for hurting me like that!!" Cynder bellowed in a mix of pain and annoyance. To the trainers below, this all sounded like the hissing that salamence were renowned for uttering. Shaking his head, Bolty climbed onto Cynder's head and fired a powerful thunderwave attack at the black rayquaza. The hatchling groaned in agony as it sank to earth, completely paralysed and powerless to do anything.

"Ultraball, go!!" The youngster barely had time to react to this shout before it was engulfed in a cloud of red. The ultraball wobbled on the ground for a few minutes before settling down, confirming a successful capture. Bolty picked the ball up in his mouth and brought it over to his mistress, who was stroking Cynder and talking to her with unbelievable tenderness. The fierce red eyes had relaxed into warmth that was reserved for none but Sam.

"You did an excellent job guarding the egg, Cynder," Sam cooed gently, "Who's my special dragon? Yes you are, yes you are!!" Rachel couldn't help but smile at this exchange while Bolty, Bennett and Silas all repressed the strong desire to laugh. The previous two knew that the bond between Cynder and Sam had been forged long ago when the salamence had been a little bagon. There was no jealousy among them, for they all knew Sam loved them individually and held no favourites.

"Well, that's another achievement for you to tell about," Rachel said, her tone filled with admiration, "I don't know of another trainer who's ever caught a rayquaza, never mind a black one!!" Sam looked at her friend with supreme indignation.

"I can't keep it, Rachel. I only caught it because I know it's too young to survive on its own," she explained, "We need to raise it until it can be released, as well as keep it hidden from Team Rocket. Let's call Samuel right away to let him know the egg hatched." Sam was utterly puzzled when she saw the same warmth and affection enter Rachel's eyes which had been directed towards her in the pokemospital. Previously she'd put that down to wishful thinking on her part, but now she wasn't so sure. The two women made their way back inside in silence. Bennett made to follow them, but his keen ears picked up gentle paw steps coming up slowly behind him. Hackles rising on his back, he whirled around on the spot with his teeth bared in a terrible snarl while his eyes burned with a bright fire.

"Show yourself!! If you don't want to be instantly incinerated!!" he roared. Stepping out from behind the trees nearby, a beautiful ninetales batted its deep red eyes at the disgruntled arcanine. Every one of the fox-like creature's tails wagged softly in greeting, but Bennett refused to lower his guard as it approached.

"Bennett, now, is there really any need for such aggression?" the ninetales, a female, asked silkily, "I've been waiting patiently for you to emerge outside. My old friend, it pains me deeply to see the scars you have now."

"Bunton, we were friends a very long time ago!!" Bennett growled in response, "Then your precious mistress saw fit to break Sam's heart!! You may be willing to overlook such things, but I remember the pain that coursed through my mistress that day. It's a pain which, even now, still lingers within." Relaxing his hackles and stance, the arcanine started licking his front legs, paying particular attention to the areas now covered with scars and hairless. In truth, he had missed the beautiful Bunton just as much as Sam had missed Rachel. They had been very good friends ever since the day their trainers had chosen them. Bunton shrugged off the hostile reaction she was receiving, for she too recalled all too well the day Bennett spoke of.

"Life's too short to hold a grudge forever," she murmured as she lay down across from the male, "besides; it wasn't me who hurt your mistress that day." Bunton picked up a cloth-wrapped bundle she had been carrying in her mouth and gently pushed it towards the arcanine with her slender nose.

"Buneary ears, I remember how much you like them," she explained before Bennett could ask, "take them in with you; they'll no doubt be a welcome treat while you guard your mistress." With these words, she stood up and padded away. Before she disappeared, she turned her beautiful head back so the sunlight was bouncing off her magnificent crest.

"I would appreciate it if you would give Rachel a chance," she barked kindly, "she has regretted for many years the way she treated your mistress. Indeed, that incident didn't just break _your_ mistress' heart." Before Bennett could ask what the ninetales meant by this, she had disappeared among the trees. Picking up the offered bundle in his mouth, he stalked into the mansion silently. She had grown into a fine vixen over the years he had not seen Bunton, but his heart sank as he contemplated this. He was imperfect while she was absolutely flawless, there would be no way she could see him as anything other than a friend.

"Well, that's great news to hear the egg has finally hatched!!" Professor Oak beamed through his visual call with Sam and Rachel, "I must say, though, that I'm very perplexed as to why the baby is jet black where its parent was green. If it's alright with you, Rachel, I would like to come over in a couple of weeks to examine the youngster at your home?" The brunette nodded, suddenly lost for words at the idea of one of the most celebrated pokemon scientists coming to her mansion.

"In the meantime, Samuel, how can I care for the youngster?" Sam ventured nervously, "The little I know about rayquazas is that they feed on particles from the Ozone Layer. This baby is way too young to go that far up on its own, plus I've discovered it has rows of little sharp teeth lining the inside of its jaws." Professor Oak's jaw hung open at this revelation. Before he could ask the trainer how she had discovered this, Sam held up her left wrist which was bandaged heavily with a look that said "Don't ask!!" Once she and Rachel had gone back inside earlier that day, the rayquaza had burst out of the ultraball Sam had caught it in. Her attempts to calm the panicked dragon resulted in her sustaining a nasty bite on her left wrist, so she had called Cynder into reassure the youngster. The presence of another dragon had calmed the hatchling so it was now curled up at the salamence's side sleeping.

"I think it couldn't hurt to tempt the rayquaza with pokemon food, at least while it has those teeth," Professor Oak advised, "Also, I know you're not aiming to keep this little one, Sam, but while it stays with you, I suggest giving it a name. I need to go for now, Ash Ketchum and his friends are coming over shortly. Take care of each other; I'll see both of you as soon as I can." With these words, the call was disconnected. The girls looked at each other uncertainly, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Ever since they had cleared the air a week ago, things between them had steadily grown better so they were falling back into a similar routine they knew when they were younger. Sam had grown stronger with each passing day, but she also grew more troubled as well within herself. Rachel could sense there was some level of turmoil stirring deeply in the blonde's heart. She longed to reach out and ease whatever pain was lurking away with a warm embrace.

"I remember Samuel talking about an impetuous young trainer called Ash sometime ago," Sam finally said in an effort to break the silence, "Unusually for a trainer from Pallet Town, his starter pokemon was a pikachu." Rachel bristled slightly in frustration at this emotional bypass the two of them had reached.

"Sam, whenever did we need to make polite conversation with each other?" she grumbled, "I know there's something upsetting you; I've watched you retreat further into yourself emotionally. I just want you to know if you ever want to talk, I'm here. In the meantime, let's think of a name for that black baby sleeping in the living room right now." Sam shifted uncomfortably at these words as she followed Rachel down the hall. How could she talk about her problem to the person it was about? The friends walked slowly into the room where Cynder was lying down. She rumbled a warm greeting at Sam as her mistress approached her.

"I think I'll call him Abyss," she announced after a few minutes' thought, "I know rayquaza have no gender, but it's easier to refer to this little one as a male when talking about him. Abyss suits him because he's as dark as one, and just as full of mystery." Rachel appeared beside her with a bowl of soft pokemon food ready to tempt Abyss, who had woken up. Cynder's reassuring rumbles stopped him from snapping again at the strange creatures as they reached down to touch his head. Not wanting Rachel to feel cut off, Sam reached over and took one of her hands between her own, rubbing it gently.

"I appreciate you being here, Rachel," she whispered softly, "as soon as I'm fully well again; I aim to thank you for not only saving my life but allowing me to stay with you. There's a lot of things I'm going through right now on an emotional level, stuff I've never taken the time to face before. Just be patient with me, that's all I ask." She was shocked at the blush which had crept into Rachel's cheeks suddenly. Whether it was from the intimate contact or the words spoken, Sam wasn't sure. Her old friend kneeled down beside Abyss, avoiding eye contact while attempting to encourage the baby to eat. It wasn't until he started gulping down the pureed food before she said anything.

"You've got nothing to thank me for, Sam," she mumbled, "it's really made me happy and content having you here. But, if you insist on thanking me, why don't we go for a rapidash ride together? There's a stable on the other side of the pool where my stallion, Spartan, is housed along with your stallion, Blaze I believe he's called. Professor Oak sent him over to me." Sam could hardly believe her ears at this timid request. If she didn't know who was talking to her, it could've been easily interpreted as an invitation on a date. Although the trainer had remained single and unattached ever since she had been old enough to know of such things, this hadn't stopped her being asked out to dinner on many an occasion by adoring fans/fellow trainers, both male and female. However, in spite of the many attractive women who had wanted to become better acquainted with her, Sam's heart could only beat for one. A woman whom she believed she would never see or speak to again. One she had known ever since she had been a child and possessed the rare characteristics of dark brown hair and grey eyes. But her rational side reasoned that Rachel liked men, so an invitation like this was surely meant for friends to enjoy time together.

"Uh-uh, sure Rachel," her voice squeaked nervously, "Hehe, you should be flattered. Many women have asked me for my personal company over the years, but you're the first I've said yes to." This attempt to break the tension in the air coupled with the cheeky smile that accompanied the words earned Sam a playful slap on the shoulder. The blush quickly left Rachel's cheeks as she stood up again, Sam moving with her so they were standing face to face.

"I should think so, Blaze," she replied with a mock tone of indignity, "you've known me a lot longer!! Plus, I bet you a buneary's ear that I'm a damn sight better looking than all of those adoring female fans of yours put together." With this parting line, she walked slowly out towards the front door, her hips swinging slowly from side to side. Rachel smiled ruefully as she shook her head before whispering to nobody in particular:

"I owe you a buneary ear, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Over in the Kanto region, Ned and Kelly were having a rough time of things. After they had been demoted to field agents, the pair had been given a new pokemon each. Ned's had turned out to be a sandshrew, while Kelly's was an oddish. Neither pokemon was very strong, so their new trainers had struggled initially on assignments to steal pokemon from other trainers. In the end, only by making their pokemon evolve saw them reap any rewards from their endeavours. As they sat on the beach just south of Fuchsia City one night, the couple clinked a couple of bottles of beer in celebration at the cluster of tauros tied tightly together in front of them. None of the bull pokemon could attempt to break free, as Kelly's gloom had paralysed all of them with its powerful Stun Spore. Ned's sandslash had further incapacitated the herd by digging a trench all around them.

"Man, that's the sweetest haul we've had in a good few months!!" Ned whooped loudly, "A few more scores like this and Giovanni will let us go after that rayquaza again!! Also, there'll be no irritating trainers to get in the way this time." Kelly glared angrily at her colleague as he finished talking.

"I won't rest until I get my hands around the neck of that scrawny coordinator, Ned," she snapped, "that bitch will be more than a little sorry she ever crossed my path when I'm through with her!! Same goes for her trainer buddy, if she survived the goring your Abomasnow gave her." Ned groaned as he stood up before walking towards the sea. Kelly had been obsessing about finding Rachel Love ever since they had been punished by Giovanni that night for losing the rayquaza. All he cared about was getting his hands on that pokemon again and to this end, he had made numerous attempts to locate the beast among the Pokemospitals and Pokemon Centres in the Hoenn region through various fellow Rocket contacts. He knew something that big would attract a lot of attention if admitted with injuries. However, his results were fruitless. The only theory he had for this was someone had managed to cover up any potential admissions of sick wild rayquazas, or that the dragon had died before it could be treated. He preferred to go with his first idea, purely because he wanted his status restored so badly within the organisation. On the night time horizon, a large shape rose slowly through the waves and was inching towards the shoreline. Ned smiled again as he ran briskly over to the unmarked submarine.

"Right on schedule, here's the shipment of tauros for Giovanni," he said into the walkie-talkie he had been carrying. The lid on top of the submarine shot up and a couple of onixes slithered out and onto the sand. Grabbing a side of the net encasing the tauros in their mouths, the rock snake pokemon lifted the terrified bulls into the air and dumped them in a large hatch on the submarine which had opened up for them. Their mission accomplished, they slithered back into the opening on the highest point of the submarine they had come from. As the vessel sank back into oblivion, Ned walked back over to where Kelly was still sulking.

"Let's focus on getting our old positions back, Kel," he said gently, "then we can focus on getting revenge on those who got us into this mess."

"Whoa!!"

Sam couldn't keep the tone of amazement from her voice as she gazed out across the valley where Rachel's mansion was situated. The morning after she had agreed to go on a rapidash trek with her old friend had seen her being woken very early, with Rachel's insistence that the view at that time of day would be worth it. Sitting astride her stallion, Blaze, on a rocky path that wound up one side of , Sam had to silently agree with this. It was only through this climb that she realised Rachel's home wasn't close to Sa Coma Town like she'd initially believed, but instead based in the Sinnoh region. Her heart swelled with joy as she remembered how much she loved the Sinnoh region; it had been the only location the trainer had felt a sense of inner peace and calm on her travels.

"Hehe, now you see why I wanted to bring you up here this early," Rachel laughed at the sense of child-like wonder on the blonde's face, "I remember as well when we travelled through here together, how much you loved the Sinnoh region. So, I thought I'd show you its true beauty at Sunrise like this. Well, my own little piece of heaven in Sunrise anyway." Sam's heart was in her mouth as she took in Rachel's face in the morning light. As the sun cast its beam across the brunette's face, her grey eyes stood out even more vividly than usual with a torch of joy dancing within them. Before she realised what she was doing, Sam leaned over to Rachel and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I'm seeing the true beauty right beside me," she whispered softly into the ear just above the cheek. Butterflies battering around inside her stomach, Sam turned Blaze around and kicked her heels into his side so they raced down the mountain trail. Blood pounding in her ears, she internally ostracised herself for allowing her feelings to overrule her judgement. _Then again, you knew it would only be a matter of time before your heart made its wishes known_, her thoughts shouted furiously. She barely realised where she was running, fear guiding her to place as much distance between herself and Rachel before her heart could be torn to pieces a second time. As Blaze tore across the wide open plains beside the mansion, the thundering roar of accompanying hoof beats reached Sam's ears. Rachel's own stallion, Spartan, caught up to Blaze within a matter of seconds on the open flat surface.

"I say, please pull over!!" he whinnied to Blaze. The other rapidash's ears flattened back against his head while his eye rolled back to look at Spartan properly.

"I do what Sam commands of me," he neighed defiantly, "if she wishes me to run, I will gallop until my heart gives out if I have to!!" Spartan snorted indignantly at the younger stallion. Unknown to either Blaze or Sam, Rachel's rapidash was an ex racing champion. The hours of training for long races against others of his kind meant Spartan had very little difficulty in keeping pace with Blaze.

"If you don't halt right now, young fellow," he whinnied louder than before, "I shall have no choice but to give you a nasty bite in the front leg!! Rachel wishes to talk to your mistress, now be a good lad." Tossing his head up and down angrily, Blaze reluctantly stopped his dash and gently lay down on the grass. Sam knew how futile an exercise it would be to make a rapidash stand up who doesn't want to move, so she climbed off his back and stood facing Spartan. And Rachel. She was surprised when her old friend climbed down from her steed also and walked over to where she was. The grey eyes were burning with anger now and a hint of what looked like hurt.

"How could you tell me your true feelings, Sam!!" she blasted furiously, "Then flee before hearing what my reaction is?!" Sam glared back, tears forming in her eyes as she felt her anger rising.

"I remember when you called me a pathetic dyke all those years ago!!" she screamed, "I've never dated or even kissed a woman all of these years because my heart belonged to you!! I ran because I couldn't handle you hurting me a second time, but I also knew it would only be a matter of time before my feelings for you came out!!" Before Rachel had time to reply, Sam turned and sprinted across the field to the house. Ignoring her pokemon, the trainer made straight for her bedroom tailed by Bennett, where she threw herself down on her bed and cried so hard she fell into a troubled sleep.


End file.
